


Zuko’s bad day

by sinuous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous/pseuds/sinuous
Summary: pure whump. More to come. Feel free to leave requests/suggestions
Comments: 40
Kudos: 149





	1. Rope




	2. Arrows




	3. Sokka




	4. Line




	5. Scratch




	6. Recovery




	7. Leaking




	8. Found




End file.
